My Christmas Boyfriend
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: i know...crappy title...but please read...i assure you its better than it sounds...this is an Early christmas 2-shot for my readers and especially my reviewers..since i'll be on vacation from the 16th of Dec to the 2nd of Jan.prt 2 postd.Plz RnR
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

_**A/N: an early Christmas two-shot I wanted to dedicate to my reviewers… Since I'll be on vacation from the 16**__**th**__** of this month till the 2**__**nd**__** of next month, I wanted to write this early Christmas two-shot for you all…**_

_**I won't give any summary this time... you'll have to read and review to find out… As usual, I own nothing but the plot and any OCs I add… The only warning will be OOCness and maybe some sudden twists, though that's not that likely… also, I won't give any descriptions... This is set in the PoT universe… Yukimura doesn't go to hospital in this…**_

_**Please read and review…:)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Mother! You can't do this to me!!" said a girl with hip-length blue-hued raven black hair, a curvaceous frame, covered by the Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku school uniform, angelic features with soft pink lips, a cute nose, high cheekbones and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. She was holding a silver and black mobile phone in her feminine and didn't seem to be happy at all.

There was a pause as her mother replied to her and tried to get her to change her mind. The girl sighed and covered her eyes with her free hand, her other still holding the phone she was using.

She sighed before saying in her soft voice, "But mother… you know that I'm in love with someone else. Why do you want me to get betrothed to someone I don't even know, only for a business merger?"

She groaned when she heard her mother's reply. Sighing, she finally replied, "Fine, I'll get him if I can on Christmas." There was a pause as she heard her mother reply, "Alright, if I can't then you can ask them about it." There was another short pause as she listened to her mother again, and then said, "Fine. I have to go now. I'll talk to you later, mother."

Wishing her mother a quick good-bye, she flipped her phone closed and put it back in her bag. Burying her face in her hands she groaned softly before saying, "What should I do now?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the tennis team's second year ace's voice say, "Kagome-chan… where are you?" followed by the team trickster's voice shout her name as well. They were calling for her.

She sighed softly before standing up from the bench she was sitting on, lifting up her bag as she did.

As she did, the said two boys ran over to her, looking her over worriedly; after all, she was their team coach and manager. She smiled at the two boys who just looked at each other before turning to her questioningly.

"Have you been tensed about something, Kagome-chan, puri?" Masaharu Niou, the pale blue-haired, dark-green eyed trickster of their tennis team asked, not wanting their always smiling manager, coach and friend to seem so sad all of a sudden.

She sighed softly, not wanting to trouble the others with her problems, though she always shared the team's sadness and joy and helped them feel and, thus, play better. She was always there for them, yet she never shared her problems with them. That was something they weren't happy about

As she opened her mouth to tell them that she had no problem, all she got from the two boys were glares from each pair of green eyes.

"Don't lie to us, Kagome-chan. We know you have some problem. We heard you ask yourself what you should do now. So don't you dare lie to us!" Akaya Kirihara, the black-haired, emerald-green eyed second year ace of their team said.

Seeing her look at the ground, a bit ashamedly, he continued, "Please Kagome-chan. You always help us when we have problems. You even helped me with my English when I was having trouble with it. If it weren't for your help, I'm sure I would have failed in the surprise test the teacher took the next day"

He looked at the one girl in the whole school he as well as all the other regulars respected and cared about and said, "You helped Mura-buchou when he wasn't ready to see the doctor when he wasn't feeling well. If it wasn't for you he would have been in the hospital right now, Kagome-chan. You even helped Yagyuu-senpai in the council work, Marui-senpai with his stamina training, Jackal-senpai with his defense training, Renji-senpai with some data problems he was having, Sanada-fuku-buchou with the training he wasn't ready to let anyone else know about. And you don't even mind when Niou-senpai plays tricks on you, even if all of us mind it." He sent a glare at Niou who smirked at him.

She sighed; yes, she had helped everyone, but that was what she was supposed to do as the manager and coach of their team, right?

Niou looked at her and said, "Come on, Kagome-chan, puri. Confide in us, atleast this one time. Maybe we'll be able to help you with the problem you have, puri."

Kagome sighed softly, "Well Aka-kun, Haru-kun…" the two boys looked at her expectantly, making her giggle slightly at the cute looks they were giving her, "my mother just called me and said that if I don't bring my _**boyfriend**_ home for Christmas next month, she'll talk to our family's business partner and betroth me to the person's son." Seeing their shocked looks, she continued, "Now the problem is that not only do I not have a _**boyfriend**_ but also that I don't know the guy my mother wants to betroth me to."

She sighed and sat down on the bench again. The two boys shared a look, silently telling each other, _'Kagome-chan might get betrothed if Mura-buchou doesn't ask her out soon. We have to tell him'_

Kagome, oblivious to their thoughts, stood up again before sighing; she was sighing a lot today, wasn't she?

Looking at her two friends she said, "Could you tell Seiichi-kun that I'll be a bit late for practice today? I have to give the team papers to the Principal's secretary, so that in the upcoming tournament we won't have any problems"

The two boys looked at each other and with the combined thought of _'Better for us. We'll be able to tell Mura-buchou about this without letting Kagome-chan find out'_, they nodded at her and promised to deliver her message to their captain.

Wishing them a quick 'See you in a few minutes' she made her way to the Principal's office to finish with the papers she had to give him, all the while thinking about how she would ask the guy she had a crush on out, so that she wouldn't have to be betrothed to someone she doesn't know anything about.

Meanwhile, with Niou and Kirihara:

They had already reached the courts where all the regulars were gathered, waiting for their two fellow regulars and friends as they went to fetch their coach.

As the two ran over to where their captain and vice-captain were standing, all the other regulars looked at them, then looked at each other and then made their way towards where the two boys were headed wanting to know why they were running so fast and why their coach wasn't with them.

Stopping in front of the captain of their team, the two boys bent down, hands on their knees, trying to catch their breathe while waiting for the other regulars to surround them.

When the other regulars were surrounding them, they stood up straight and looked at Yukimura. "Buchou, Kagome-chan might get betrothed." Kirihara said, making all their, sans his own and Niou's, eyes widen in surprise. They looked at their captain only to see his eyes widened in surprise. They knew he was in love with their Manager and Coach, as was she in love with him as well.

What they didn't get, however, was why the two of them weren't together yet. Everyone knew about the feelings they held for each other, except for themselves, who had no idea about the other's feelings for them.

"Betrothed?" he asked the two boys. The two boys nodded before Niou replied, "Yes, buchou; though, Kagome-chan doesn't seem to know who the guy is really. He's her parents' business partner's son, apparently, puri."

"How do you know all this, Niou-kun?" Hiroshi Yagyuu, the purple-haired, brown-eyed regular of their team, who wore oval glasses and was also nicknamed the 'Gentleman', asked, adjusting his glasses slightly, as he looked at the two boys.

"Well, when we went to look for Kagome-chan, we overheard her asking herself what she should do now, puri." He replied as Kirihara nodded his head in agreement. "When we asked her about it; at first she wasn't ready to tell us, as usual, puri." The last part of his sentence made them all chuckle or smirk and nod their heads.

Kirihara continued for his senpai, "Finally after a bit of persuading, she told us that her mother wants her to take her boyfriend home on Christmas to meet her family or else, Kagome-chan will be betrothed to their business partner's son."

"I see." Seiichi Yukimura, the dark blue-haired, indigo-eyed captain of their team said, nodding in understanding. He knew, as well as everyone else that Kagome didn't have a boyfriend. He loved her, but he really didn't know if she felt the same way for him as he felt for her.

He wouldn't let her get betrothed, he decided. He would confess to her after practice today and if she felt the same way for him as he felt for her, he would go to meet her family on Christmas as her boyfriend. He nodded his head once, which along with the determined look in his eyes made the others smile, knowing that Kagome would no longer be boyfriend-less.

With that they started talking and discussing about other, less serious things till Kagome came over; having finished the work she had with the Principal's secretary.

Finally practice began, and Kagome watched over the team as they played games against each other, correcting them and helping them whenever she had to.

All the while, unknown to her, Yukimura had been watching her out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure out how he would confess to her.

Finally getting an idea, he smiled his usual smile and walked over to her from his place where he was watching Sanada play against Niou. Kagome was watching Kirihara play against Yagyuu as she helped Kirihara try to control his devil mode as he played. She kept saying things to him in her soft voice helping his calm down his demon.

Stopping next to her, as well as gaining all the other regulars' attention as well, he called her, "Kagome-chan?" Kagome turned to him and smiled softly, before saying in her soft sweet voice, "Yes, Seiichi-kun?" he loved hearing her voice say his, as well as the others', names or the short forms of their names which she gave them. Though it was quite obvious why none of them seemed to mind her calling them by their first names or shortening their names as she did

"Would you mind playing a friendly game with me?" Yukimura asked her, with the same smile on his face. They all knew that Kagome was a prodigy as well as the fact that the Principal was trying to find out if it was alright for a girl to play in the Boy's tennis team.

Kagome looked at him questioningly, but agreed none-the-less. "Alright, Seiichi-kun. Just let me change into some proper clothes alright?" He looked at her questioningly, to which she just answered, "Well, I always bring some extra training clothes, just incase I can get to play and practice with you all. You know, incase the Principal says that I will be allowed to play as a part of you team." she blushed softly and looked down, making the others smile at her adorable yet sexy cuteness.

She looked back up at him. At his nod, she smiled before saying, "Do you mind if I use the locker rooms to change?"

He smiled and replied, "Go ahead, Kagome-chan. We'll be right here alright?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. With that, she walked over towards the locker rooms throwing a "Be right back" over her shoulder at them

As she went and changed, the other regulars continued with their practice games as Yukimura watched over Kirihara's game against Yagyuu, trying his best to calm Kirihara down like Kagome does.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~END OF PART 1**_

_**Me: well, that's the end of this first part of this early Christmas two-shot… hope you liked it... and if you have any questions and/or requests feel free to ask me in the reviews..:)**_

_**Seiichi: Ani-chan will update this tomorrow, hopefully.*smiles***_

_**Me: umm… where did you come from? *blinks in confusion***_

_**Seiichi: don't you want my help, Ani-chan? *smile fades slightly***_

_**Me: Its nothing like that, Seiichi-kun… it was just a question alright?*smiles at him***_

_**Seiichi: *nods as his smile returns* I will be confessing to Kagome-chan and meeting her family in the next chapter… so please review…**_

_**Enter the rest of the Rikkaidai regulars **_

_**Akaya: Hey Ani-chan…**_

_**Me: ok…. Where did you all come from now??? *blinks a few times before sighing* fine, why don't you all finish this off for me k?**_

_**Akaya: please read and review...**_

_**Niou, Jackal and Marui: and watch out for the next oneshot that Ani-chan will be writing.**_

_**Sanada, Yagyuu and Renji: that one will also be an early Christmas one-shot… **_

_**Me: thanx for the help guys *smiles softly at them all* please do review…**_


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

_**A/N: an early Christmas two-shot I wanted to dedicate to my reviewers… Since I'll be on vacation from the 16**__**th**__** of this month till the 2**__**nd**__** of next month, I wanted to write this early Christmas two-shot for you all…**_

_**As usual, I own nothing but the plot… The only warning will be OOCness and maybe some sudden twists, though that's not that likely… also, I won't give any descriptions... This is set in the PoT universe… Yukimura doesn't go to hospital in this… and Kagome's family and the Sunset shrine do come into this… sorry if I've got the descriptions wrong…**_

_**Please read and review… :)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Enjoy!!**_

A few minutes later:

Kagome stepped out of the locker rooms, having changed into a one-piece light blue tennis dress. It had been her favourite dress ever since she had seen it about four months ago. It stuck to her curves; highlighting them in all the right places, and was sleeveless while being comfortable enough to play in. It had white borders and a modest neckline. Being mid-thigh length, it revealed her slender yet curvaceous legs. On her feet she wore blue and white tennis shoes with white mid-calf length socks

As she made her way to the tennis courts, carrying her blue and black tennis racket, her hair tied into a high ponytail at the top of her head, she ignored the stares (from the boys) and glares (from the girls) being directed at her.

Reaching said courts, she spotted the regulars standing near one of the courts watching as Sanada and Kirihara played against each other. Smiling, she headed towards them, and cleared her throat as soon as she reached there.

Finishing their game, Sanada and Kirihara turned to their coach and manager, as did their team-mates, only to have their eyes widen in surprise at what they saw. They all gulped slightly; they knew their friend was beautiful but they never thought that she could look so beautiful yet sexy when she was wearing a simple tennis dress.

Looking towards their captain, they couldn't help but smirk when they saw the way he was looking Kagome up and down appreciatively. They saw the determined look in his indigo orbs intensify and looked at each other, the smirks on their faces still present, knowing that Kagome wouldn't need to be betrothed to someone she doesn't even know.

They looked over at the two again when they heard Kagome's soft voice say, "Should we start our game, Seiichi-kun?"

They watched as their captain nodded and smiled. They looked on as Kagome smirked and what she said next surprised them yet did not surprise them as well (confusing right? You can ask me what I mean if you don't understand). "I won't go easy on you, Seiichi-kun. I know how good a player you are, but I'm not to be taken lightly either."

They watched as their captain smirked as well before replying, "I wasn't expecting you to go easy on me, Kagome-chan. But if I win, I want something from you." He said. Kagome looked at him in confusion, to which he smiled his usual smile and replied, "You'll come to know what I want if I win. But if you win…." His sentence was cut off when Kagome continued for him, "If I win, you'll have to do whatever I say for a month."

He smiled in response, _'For me, it's a win-win situation either way'_ he thought to himself. Nodding his agreement, they stepped onto the courts as the others watched them both play

Almost twenty minutes passed and the two kept up their game. Yukimura's jacket was placed on the railing separating the courts from the outside, where the regulars were watching them in awe. Both their bodies were covered in a layer of sweat, both were panting hard yet both seemed like they were having fun as they played against each other.

About ten minutes later, the game finally came to an end. Both were panting hard, having played to their limit in order to win. But at the same time, both of them had a lot of fun as they played one another. But not so surprisingly, it was Yukimura who had won with a score of 7-6 (127-125). Yes, it was a difficult game for them, but atleast for him, it was worth it.

They watched each other from their respective sides of the net, panting hard, trying to catch their breath.

A few minutes later, Yukimura stepped over to the net, having caught his breath and with the usual smile on his face. His smile softened as Kagome closed her sapphire orbs and sighed softly, having caught her breath as well. Opening her eyes, she smiled at him and walked over to the net, holding her hand forward in order to shake his hand.

He accepted and shook hands with her but didn't let go of her hand even after they had shook hands. "Now for my prize." He said.

Kagome looked at him confused; and then understanding, she smiled uneasily, a bit unsure of what she would have to give him. "Fine. What is it you wish from me, Seiichi-kun?" she asked, looking at the ground, still a bit unsure.

Using the hand still holding hers in a gentle grip, he pulled her closer and hooked his finger under her chin, pulling her face higher so that she would be looking into his eyes as they talked, letting go of his racket in the process. Taking that as the signal, the rest of the regulars looked at each other with smiles and walked away from the courts so as to give the two some privacy.

Back with the two lovers; as Kagome looked at Yukimura in the eyes, sapphire blue clashed with soft indigo. Smiling softly at her, he wrapped an arm around her slim waist, letting go of her hand in the process. His other hand cupped her face gently as he moved his face closer to her own. He gently connected his lips with her own, closing his eyes as he saw her close her eyes as well.

Hearing a soft thud, of a racket falling, he smiled against her lips when he felt her arms wrap around his neck to bury her fingers in his hair. He pulled her as close to his body as he could manage, gently flicking his tongue over her lower lip, silently asking for entrance.

When she gasped softly, he took his chance and started to explore her mouth, loving the slight taste of honey and strawberry lingering in her mouth. He sighed softly at her moan, which then made him smile softly against her petal soft lips. Pulling away due to the need to breathe, they panted softly, eyes still closed, their breaths mixing to warm their faces gently.

They connected their foreheads gently, both with soft smiles on their faces. Suddenly realizing what had happened, Kagome blushed a soft pink and tried to push him away from her. Knowing what she was trying to do, Yukimura gently cupped Kagome's face in one hand and asked, "What do you feel for me, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and the only thing she could get out was, "I..I...I … well, I don't…."

She was cut off when he pecked her lips gently and whispered, "Please tell me the truth, Kagome-chan. I know you feel something for me, or else you wouldn't have returned the kiss I gave you. In fact if you didn't feel for me you would have pushed me away as soon as I kissed you."

Kagome sighed and nodded, realizing that he was right. Closing her eyes, she said, "I…I…. I love you, Seiichi-kun..."

Since her eyes were closed, she didn't see the smile on his face widen ever so slightly at her words. Smiling, he pulled her closer so that she was pulled gently yet firmly to his chest. Seeing as she still hadn't opened her eyes yet, he gently whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Kagome-chan."

His whispered words made her eyes widen. Pulling away, she looked into his indigo orbs trying to find any joke in what he had just said. Seeing utter sincerity and love in his eyes directed at her, Kagome smiled and gently hugged him before kissing his lips gently, a kiss which he was only too glad to return full force

That was the day when he asked her to be his girlfriend, and she agreed whole-heartedly.

A month later:

Kagome and Yukimura had become even closer since they had gotten together. Kagome had asked her mother if she could bring along her other friends for Christmas as well, and her mother had agreed, after making sure that Kagome was bringing her boyfriend home for the day.

It was Christmas day and Kagome was moving towards the Sunset Shrine with the regulars. They were all dressed in casual clothes and were traveling by bus and everyone was very excited to see where their manager and friend lived for 13 years of her life before coming to Rikkaidai to study as a third year.

As they traveled, Kagome was holding her boyfriend's hand, slightly nervous about what her family would think about him. She knew that they would like him, as well as the other regulars, but she was still nervous. A soft squeeze to her hand and a kiss to her cheek made Kagome look at her boyfriend and smile.

He really was one of a kind, and she loved him just the way he was. Even his possessiveness made her love him more. She had experienced his possessiveness a couple of weeks ago when someone from her fanclub tried to kiss her when she was walking towards him (Yukimura) during practice. She had wanted to ask him about going with her to meet her family, but she had been intercepted by the guy, who thought that she was free and had tried to take a chance on her.

That was the day when they all had come to know how possessive the stern yet always smiling Captain of the Rikkaidai Tennis team. That was also the day when all of Kagome's fanboys had realized that Kagome was already taken and Yukimura's fangirls had come to know that Yukimura, too, was taken.

A few minutes later, the bus left them all at the base of a shrine. They all looked at the lush greenery surrounding the shrine and the huge number of steps going up towards the said shrine and the house beside it.

Seeing their startled looks, at least most of theirs, Kagome giggled and said, "There are 100 steps that you have to climb to reach the shrine." She said, smiling

"100 steps??? We have to climb a hundred steps to go to your house Kagome-chan?" Kirihara asked, eyes widened in disbelief

Kagome smiled and nodded, "You can run up the steps, or else walk up them. It's your choice." She replied.

They all chose to walk and look at the greenery surrounding them as they walked up the steps, Yukimura and Kagome holding hands as they lead the way. They walked up the steps making small talk along the way and a few minutes later, reached the shrine. They saw a homey looking house beside a wooden well-house. A huge tree surrounded by a small wooden fence was on one side. It was surrounded by greenery and looked like a perfect place to house as perfect a girl as Kagome.

They walked into the house, with Kagome shouting, "Mama, Souta, Jii-chan, I'm home"

They heard footsteps of three people coming to greet them. When the people appeared, they saw a beautiful lady in her mid-thirties, a small boy who seemed to be 11 and an elderly man with a white beard walking over to them.

Introductions were made and while they all sat in the living room talking, a grey and white cat came over and jumped onto Kagome's lap, purring up at her. Kagome, who was sitting next to Yukimura, looked down at her cat and smiled. Letting his hand go, she gently pet Buyo, her cat, and rubbed his belly, making him roll over and purr loudly in happiness.

They all laughed and Kirihara and Marui walked over to meet and pet the cat as well.

The whole evening went by that way, with them all enjoying themselves. When it was time for them all to go, Kunloon, Kagome's mother pulled Yukimura to the side, and asked him if Kagome could start living with his family. After all, Kagome lived alone in an apartment and it could get quite dangerous for a girl to live alone now-a-days.

He replied that his family had already met Kagome and would love nothing more than for her to stay at their house with them all, rather than staying alone in an apartment.

Kunloon thanked him and they all made to leave. Kunloon told Kagome of their plans of letting her stay at the Yukimura family's house for her own safety. At first, Kagome protested but then accepted the fact.

Ever since then, she had been staying with Yukimura and his family, so much so that she was already considered a special part of the family.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Me: that's the end of this two-shot… I know, crappy ending but I have no idea how to end this any better than I have… if you hav any doubts, please feel free to ask me…**_

_**Seiichi: Ani-chan hopes you liked it… please read and review…**_

_**Akaya: Ani-chan's sorry that she couldn't post this earlier today but there was no electricity the whole day so she wasn't able to write anything down till the electricity came back…**_

_**Me: thanks Sei-kun, Aka-kun... *smiles* but what Akaya-kun said is true though… I actually had another idea that I wanted to write and post up today, but I'm not sure if ill be able to… **_

_**Marui: it was a KagRyo oneshot… an advance oneshot for Echizen's birthday but Ani-chan will try her best to post it today…**_

_**Me; Thank you Bunta-kun… now let's finish this..*smiles at them all***_

_**Everyone: please read and review… :) Ani-chan also wishes you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year… since she will be on vacation from tomorrow till the 2**__**nd**__**…**_


End file.
